


The Other Affair

by orphan_account



Category: If Loving You Is Wrong (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alex/Randal Is Mentioned, Cat Fight, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Universe Alteration, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out about Alex and Randal's affair, Marcie seeks comfort in Esperanza's arms, to the surprise of everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Affair

The Other Affair

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_After finding out about Alex and Randal's affair, Marcie seeks comfort in Esperanza's arms, to the surprise of everyone._

ONE

 

 Marci couldn't believe it, still after finding out about Randal's affair with Alex and the subsequent pregnancy of the blonde that followed had completely enraged Marci, rightly so. Now all Marci wants to do is get even with Randal and Alex, she just doesn't know how.

Then Marci heard a knock on her front door, with a small sigh Marci gets up and goes to the door and opens it.

Esperanza is standing in outside Marci's door wearing a very sexy black mini dress, black fishnet stockings, and three inch heels. Esperanza smiles warmly at Marci.

"Hey." Esperanza said.

"Hi, come on in Esperanza." Marci says, a faint smirk playing at the corners of her mouth as she stepped aside to allow Esperanza entry.

"So Marci, how are you holding up?" Esperanza asked as she made her way over to the couch and sat down.

"Still in shock, mad ad hell at both Randal and Alex." Marci said as she joined Esperanza on the couch.

"What are you gonna do, sweetie?" Esperanza asked as she eased her right arm around Marci.

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever you decide, remember that I'll help you in any way that I can." Esperanza replied.

 

 

 

 


End file.
